la suprema prinsesa de la luna
by Yukiatena
Summary: cap1


La suprema princesa moon Capitulo1 " La traición de sus amigas ." En la habitación de serena se encontraba durmiendo la gata de serena en sus sueños la imagen de la Reina Serenety apareció - Reina serenety luna - si majestad - debes convencer a las chica que traicionen a serena - pero como quiere que hago eso yo no podría mi hija ha descuidado sus estudios , ha olvidado sus modales no se sabe comportar por eso debes traicionarla todas deben hacerlo incluso el príncipe con eso mi hija madurara. con que era lo que le importa y ella que ¿ que pasara con ella ? sufrirá al principio pero luego para recuperar su amistad empezara a madurar y así se convertirá en toda una reina para Tokio. Y que sucederá si no sucede y pasa lo contrario Bueno es el riesgo que hay que correr mañana llama a una junta excepto a serena y les contaras lo que deben hacer es doloroso pero es lo mejor para mi hija y también debes convencer al príncipe Endimion Eso va ser difícil porque el la ama Lo se pero inténtalo . Cuando luna despertó vio el rostro de serena y se veía feliz luna se maldijo por lo que iba hacer pero no había remedio era una orden directa de la reina y eso no se podía cuestionar así se levanto sin despertar a serena y se dirigió al templo Hikawa para convencer a las chicas. - rei - si luna - llama a todas las chicas pero no llames a serena - porque el enemigo - no se trata de eso pero hazlo rápido - lo que tu digas reí se limito a llamar a cada una de las chicas ha se me olvidaba llama a Darién igual eso hizo sin siquiera preguntar. Media hora más tarde todas estaban reunidas al igual que Darién  
  
- que sucede luna pregunto mina donde esta serena  
  
ella esta durmiendo lo suponía va llegar tarde se limito a decir rei no a ella no la cite para que viniera bueno empiezo se los diré al grano necesito que dejen a serena sola que no sean sus amigas y Darién que no sea su novio pero porque dijo haruca la reina serenety me dijo que serena debe ser reina y prepararse para serlo por ello nos tenemos que alejar de ella pero de mala manera para que dijo lita sienta dolor el mas grande que pueda existir y cuando se trasforme y cambie le pediremos perdón y nos uniremos para forma el reino de Tokio Darién yo no voy hace eso así que no me intentes convencer Luna no quieres una reina que sea decidida que tenga los mismos gusto y sea madura. Claro que quiero peno quiero dejar de ser su novio porque si encuentra otro y me deja eso si no lo soportaría solo por un capricho de la reina Pero serena jamas me cambiaría así que lo haré..  
En una cama se encontraba una chica, los rayos del sol alumbraban su rostro se había que dado dormida de tanto.  
  
llorar por lo que le habían hecho las que decían llamarse amigas cada uno de ellas le dijo lo que jamas penso que escucharía las palabras mas duras fueron las de Haruca y de su amado Darién, su gran amiga y protectora no entendía porque la habían hecho sufrir de esa manera si ella siempre estuvo con todos, se encontraba sola en el mundo solo se tenía a si misma su fiel amiga y mascota también la había traicionado. Serena se marcho de Tokio dejando una nota para sus padres donde decía que muy pronto regresaría que no se preocupara que siempre los llevaría donde fuera que estuviera. Sabía que no iba a regresar tan pronto como les había dicho a sus padres pero ellos tendría la esperanza de volverla a ver. Nadie mas que ellos se merecía tener la esperanza de volver a esos hermoso ojos y sentir su calidez. -En el templo chicas no creen que se nos paso la mano con ella no teníamos más opción la reina -haruca Serenety nos dio esa misión serena debe ser fuerte para gobernar -- Emy Tokio pero no de esa manera sus ojos expresaban mucho dolor, rei Darién que piensas al respecto -Darién en que serena se convertirá en una gran reina con nuestra traición todas se quedaron muy triste por lo que había dicho Darién. -Darién Disculpen pero me tengo que ir mañana tengo que ir al hospital a ver unos paciente y hacer una operación. -Mina yo no entiendo porque la madre de Serena quiere ver a su hija sufrir , -Luna ella no quiere ver sufrir a serena pero esa es la manera mas dura de madurar solo quiere que Tokio quede en buenas manos y serena no es aun una gran princesa ni mucho menos reina. -Aretemis Mina que sucede artemis serena se fue de su casa sus padres la buscan llamaron a la policía todas: que para donde se fue Artemis: nadie sabe, que hemos hecho decía emy como pudimos hacer eso llorando nuestra princesa le hemos quitado el brillo de sus ojos, haruca cálmate ella regresara muy cambiada como toda nuestra reina y le pediremos perdón ahora solo debemos esperar acá que regrese. -Darién, si señora -no has visto a serena no señora porque mama ikuko con lagrimas en los ojos que le hiciste a mi pequeña mi niña jamas se hubiera marchado si tu no le hubiese hecho daño lo sabia eres un maldito. Mamá ya cálmate deja a ese desgraciado Me las pagaras si a mi hermana le pasa algo. Darién se queda solo perdóname mi pequeña vuelve me siento solo sin ti no puedo vivir sin ti nada de lo que te dije es verdad te amo Serena vuelve a mi lado por favor. Una lagrimas se le escapan cosa que era muy extraña en Darién con su carácter frío, y muy sereno siempre encontraba respuestas para todo pero ahora sentía muy mal por haber causado tanto dolor a su princesa. En otro lugar de la ciudad serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto con la cabeza entre las piernas sentada en unas de las bancas del aeropuerto habían muchas personas que corrían por que estaban atrasadas otras andaban tranquilamente , pero serena se había sentado sola cuando a su lado llego una niña, -hola princesa serena ,se quedo sorprendida -no se preocupe no le haré nada que usted no quiera, yo puedo quitarle el dolor que siente en su corazón, puedo hacer que todos sus recuerdos desaparezcan y se convierta en una niña normal o hacerla mas poderosa pero sin dolor usted decide como quiere vivir le ofrezco esa dos opciones. -Serena si no estuviera como estoy tomaría la opción uno pero me siento mal con ganas de vengarme por lo que me hicieron quiero poder mucho poder para poder vengarme de todas ellas y de él. -Sabia decisión princesa desde hoy en adelante solo seremos tu y yo venga conmigo tomaremos ese avión el nos transportara a otra dimensión donde seremos felices por un tiempo no te preocupes el lugar donde iremos es un lugar lleno de paz pero también hay maldad como todo los lugares solo debes saber escoger como yo te lo hecho a ti , - tu eres buena o mala -de eso te enteraras con el tiempo sabes tu medre la reina serenety también te traiciono , -no es cierto -si lo yo jamas te mentiría ella hizo que tus amigas te traicionara para que seas un buena reina, -a serena le caían lagrimas solamente por eso acaso yo no cuento no importa que yo sufra para que este lugar tengo una gran reina, eso es injusto mi madre la persona que pense que jamas me dejaría sola me traiciono igual que ellas . -serena todas ellas estaban de acuerdo con la reina lo difícil fue convencer al príncipe pero el igual acepto el quería tener una esposa fuerte, decidida, y sobre todo que pudiera valerse por sus propios medios. Todos querían que tu fueras diferente que fueras como eras en el milenio de plata , fina , reservada , alegre, fría, sincera, pero sobre todo tenias un buen comportamiento. -Estoy sola verdad pregunto serena -no princesa yo estoy contigo y tu hermano creo que se llama sammy, -sammy si el es tu hermano en el milenio el aun no recuerda nada pero muy pronto recordara y te protegerá el te ama y no permitirá que nadie incluso la reina se te acerque el es solamente hijo de tu padre con otra mujer antes de la reina serenety el nunca la conoció .A ti te conoció cuando el te protegió de un demonio siempre fuiste traviesa y andabas buscando problemas pero un día te metiste en una muy malo y tu hermano que se llamaba ceres tu padre le puso a si por un planetoide que el descubrió justo cuando su hijo nacía el príncipe del sol pero savia que existía ahora debemos irnos princesa es el momento.  
  
Capitulo 2 " en otra dimensión"  
  
Serena y su nueva amigas se dirigían al avión donde serian transportadas a la dimensión desconocida por serena claro porque Azari ya savia sobre dicha dimensión. -Serena como es esa dimensión, -bueno tiene muchas flores , hay dinosaurios -que dinosaurios -si pero tranquilízate nada te pasara allá también abra personas que te protegerán hasta que tengas todo el poder que ofrecí, princesa al tenerlo no tendrás quien te proteja porque serás invencible nadie te vencerá tu poder serena tan grande o quizás mas que tu madre. No me hables de esa señora solo tengo una madre , esta bien pero serena inmensamente poderosa tu tendrás el poder absoluto de todas las dimensiones y el universo solo estaremos tres meses terrestres aquí pero en este lugar serán cinco años pero cuando llegues a la tierra recién entras a la universidad, debo estudiar claro tu vas nuestra reina la mas poderosa nosotros te aceptaremos tal como eras pero debes estudiar como cual persona normal y común y corriente, -esta bien estudiare quiero estudiar medicina sabes eso nunca me gusto pero tengo un plan para vengarme de ellas ya lo veras Azari, -no piense en eso princesa llegara el momento de vengarse pero ahora debe ser feliz durante vivamos aquí recuerde que fácilmente puede ser invadida por el mal en mi dimensión yo siempre estaré a su lado sea buena o sea mala pero debe tomar una buena decisión con respecto a eso porque la acosaran --- para que sea de ellos -son una langosta bueno son personas pero van de planeta en planeta destruyendo todo a su paso y vendiendo el planeta a aun extraterrestre a quien de mas por el planeta, -y porque lo hacen -aun no lo se pero buscan a una reina cuando ella a perezca dejaran de hacerlo para buscar un reino y establecerse . A serena le empezaron a salir una lagrimas Azari a abrazo llora mi pequeña debes llora si lo deseas , ella estaba recordando cada momento que vivió con Darién desde cuando lo odiaba o sentía que lo odiaba hasta que le dio su primer beso , cuando sintió sus primeras caricias , hasta cuando la traiciono con todas ellas cada vez sus lagrimas eran mas intensas empezaron a salir las lagrimas de color rojo Azari en ese momento penso en todo el daño que le habían hecho esos miserables y todo lo que vendría para su pequeña princesa pero ella estaría a su lado para que nada le pasara ni se sintiera sola y desprotegida en el lugar donde en unos minutos mas llegaría. Cuando llegaron unas personas estaban esperando a la princesa serena o la princesa de la luna dorada, serena se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido en la tierra, pero esa personas la hacían sentir muy bien la trataban como toda una princesa a ella nunca le gusto Que. la trataras así pero se sentía muy bien de la forma como la traban aquellos hombrecitos eran unos seres muy pequeños, pero a su lado había un hombre muy guapo tenia el cabello de color azul, unos ojos color miel y la piel de color moreno era moreno debido a Que. trabajaba al sol, se quedarían unos minutos observándose ninguno de los dos podía despegar los ojos de uno del otro en ese momento era como si no existiera nadie más, pero una voz los interrumpió y se pusieron como tomates Azari princesa debemos llegar al palacio Claro no te preocupes Mientras caminaban por el lugar serena se quedo muy impresionada por las rosas eran de distintos colores habían de unos colores que el la tierra no existía se quedo ahi un momento viendo las rosas, en ese instante empezaron aparecer recuerdos de su vida en el milenio de plata, ella estaba en un jardin viendo unas flores cuando un hombre la toma entre sus brazos serena estaba roja cuando vio el rostro era endimion Que. venia a verla . serena debemos irnos si disculpa pero estas rosas no están en la tierra iban caminando cuando antes sus ojos había un gran castillo con unas enredaderas por sus paredes y un hombre salió a recibirlas.  
  
Capitulo 3 " El despertar del principe dorado"  
  
Para la familia de Serena era un día muy triste, ya que la risa de serena contagiaba a toda la casa incluso sammy que siempre peleaba con ella se sentía muy solo sin su hermana, sammy se encontraba en su habitación hoy no quiso ir a la escuela quería ver si su hermana regresaba. Estaba acostado en su cama mirando el cielo cuando de repente le vino una imagen , era serena cuando tenia cinco años pero lo mas extraño que el no la conoció porque era un bebe solo en fotografías, estaba jugando en un jardín y el la observaba con recelo ya que el no podía estar ahí aunque tenia todo el derecho porque su padre era el rey , el la miraba cuando derrepente apareció una sombra que cubría a la pequeña el inmediatamente fue ayudarla el tenia un poder que sele fue otorgado por su padre el poco tiempo que estuvieron junto y con ese poder pudo salvar a la princesa serena - ella le pregunto quien era - soy el príncipe Ceres y tu la princesa serena pero puedes llamarme serena solamente quiere jugar conmigo claro que lo que tengo que hacer mirar la flores y sentir su olor y veras que es muy hermoso y así se pasaron la tarde Príncipe debo irme mi madre me debe estar buscando Vete pero no le digas nada de mi No te preocupes no diré nada mañana nos vemos si Claro la estaré esperando. Fin del recuerdo. VOZ sammy ya sabes cual es tu pasado tu eres el hermano ilegitimo de la princesa serena eres el príncipe dorado tu poder es de la luna y el sol. Sammy tu quien eres Voz: soy un amiga tu misión es cuidar a serena y buscar a los guerreros del sol que se encuentran en algún lugar de Tokio. Sammy: serena no esta desapareció Voz ya lo se cuando regrese debes permanecer a su lado junto a tus guerreros , las amigas de serena , su madre y el príncipe su novio la traicionaron para que se convirtiera en una buena reina para Tokio. Sammy serena va ser reina Voz claro y muy poderosa pero aun no se la consecuencias de la traición cundo vea serena sabré cual fue el daño que causaron esas traidoras, se me olvidaba, todos tus recuerdos te los daré en este momento sammy cerro los ojos y cada recuerdo apareció en su mente la única palabra que pronuncio fue haruca . El aspecto de sammy cambio su cabello empezó a crecer y tornarse de un color amarillo tan dorado como el de serena y incluso mas ya que los rayos del sol brillaban en su cabello el cabello le quedo como una melena a la altura del cuello y su ojos se tornaron de un color azul puro. Sammy tenia un problema no podía presentarse a su familia de esa forma busco un gorro para poder cubrirse el cabello lo de los ojos diría que son lentes contactos así que se levanto para desayunar con su familia. Cuando llego estaba muy nervioso, - sammy que paso con tus ojos - sammy, nada es quería tener los mismos ojos que serena - hijo mío donde estará tu hermano porque nos hizo esto - papá no la juzgues debes comprenderla cuando regrese no lo explicara - si es que regresa - lo hará - como lo sabes ella te llamo. no papá pero confío en lo hará. Bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer . sammy iba caminado por el parque cundo se encontró a haruca sentada pensando el la miraba desde lejos temiendo que lo viera haruca quien anda ahí sammy apareció por medio de un árbol, disculpa no fue mi intención molestarte. que buscas Solo camino por aquí y te vi sentada, y me puse ha observarte eso es todo Pues ya me viste ahora márchate Sammy, no hizo caso y se sentó al lado de haruca a ver el lago que se encontraba al frente sabes haruca siempre quise estar así con una chica Pero como sabes que soy una chica Soy un hombre muy perspectivo sabes, haruca se sentía muy bien la lado de aquel joven, jamas un chico la hizo sentir de esa manera el corazón le latía a mil empezó a sentir esas típicas cosquillas en el estomago. Haruca quieres ir a tomar un helado Haruca no savia que responder pero tenia la curiosidad de conocer más al joven. Esta bien vamos Sammy y haruca se dirigían a la cafetería de andrew Sammy hola andrew Hola como estas bien quiero dos helados que helado quieres haruca de vainilla con melón, espolvoreado con almendra y un poco de chocolate, que sean dos de los mismos. Tu eres el hermano de serena Si lo soy , sabes pero no hablemos de eso me pone triste Háblame de ti que te gusta hacer, a mi me gusta correr autos y ser la mejor en eso y a ti pues a mi me gusta el fútbol , pero me gustaría aprender a conducir autos en serio si quieres yo te enseño deberás me enseñarais seria genial, se que no debería hablar de est tu eres amiga de mi hermana si lo soy y no sabes la pena que me da que se allá marchado bueno pero ella va regresar muy pronto como sabes eso ella te lo dijo no pero se que en tres mese regresara así que solo hay que esperar, no se muy bien donde esta pero se fue a otra dimensión, ha tener mas poder del que tiene eso me dijeron a otra dimensión no sabes a cual no eso no lo se andrew aquí están sus helados disculpen la demora no importa nos sirvió para conocerlos. En la puerta se encontraba el grupo de las cuatro y todas se quedaron sorprendidas por ver a haruca con un hombre. - sammy creo que llegaron tus amigas yo me voy a por favor no le digas a nadie le de serena es un secreto entre tu y yo . - como voy a saber de ti no te preocupes yo te buscare chao le da un beso en la mejilla y la hace ruborizar. Haruca no entendía que le pasaba con ese chico era algo muy extraño, Hola haruca , quien era el se veía muy apuesto No lo reconocieron , es el hermano de serena sammy todas que pero si estaba muy cambiado creo que la desaparición de serena lo tiene así. Sammy sale de la cafetería dejando a haruca muy extraña sobre sus sentimientos y su manera de ser al salir dejo una brisa que todos la pudieron sentir una de las personas se levanto a seguir a sammy.  
  
Capitulo 4 " La gran mentira y la desilusión mas grande para un angel"  
  
Entraron al castillo Azari y serena se observando el castillo , serena estaba impresionada por la hermosura del castillo tenia un pasillo enorme en el piso había un alfombra de color verde , esa alfombra llega a unas escalera que estaban cubiertas por una alfombra roja, habían muchas puertas donde serena se encontraba era en un salón donde había suaves retoques unos cuadro de conocidos pintores terrestres y otros de pintores que no se conocían ya que eran de la dimensión. serena te encuentras bien es maravilloso sabes, me encanta azari acá debes comportarte bien no me importa mucho eso pero a las personas que viven aquí si no te preocupes me comportare como una princesa siempre he sabido como comportarme como princesa y reina mis amigas no tenían la necesidad de traicionarme con que me lo hubieran pedido seria suficiente como es eso serena yo he recordado todos mis recuerdos por lo tanto se como se comportan las princesas y las reinas las reinas es un poco mas difícil porque reina no he sido nunca no alcance ataron antes el milenio y no me pude convertir en reina pero siempre observe a mi madre como lo hacia la manera de tomar decisiones y puedo manejarlo , sabes a veces la imitaba cuando no me veía claro tu no sabes el carácter que tiene es muy fuerte. Bueno no hablemos de eso si como quieras , sabes es muy hermoso el castillo esto es solo el principio si quieres puedes ir al jardín yo voy luego claro me encantan los jardines , este palacio se me es familiar por alguna razón, azari se empezó a poner nerviosa por el comentario de serena. Mientras serena se encontraba viendo las rosas Azari entro a un habitación para hablar con alguien . majestad hemos llegado que hago ahora esta a su lado y enséñale hacer una reina y princesa , recuerda que todo esto lo planeamos hace mucho mi hija debe estar odiándome pero muy pronto me lo agradecerá cuando entienda por que lo hice si reina serenety ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que entre las sombras alguien en las escuchaba con una gran desilusión y odio al mismo tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la habitación y del castillo se encontraba muy triste se sentó en una piedra de color plateado a las orillas habían unas rosas de color azul y unos extraños animales de color rosas , ella se encontraba muy triste cuando por a tras alguien le toco el hombre - hola como - estas muy mal - se siente un aura negativa te haré una pregunta quieres pertenecer a nuestra familia. - cuál es tu familia la de la oscuridad - sabes jamas pense en pertenecer a dicha familia pero que mas da si total no tengo a nadie a quien cuidar y tampoco que me quieran así que hasme de tu familia si puedes claro porque dicen que contaminar un corazón puro es muy difícil en eso tienes razón pero si no lo logramos igual pertenecerás a nuestra familia nosotros te queremos te borraremos un poco de tus recuerdos y te dejaremos los mas importante para que no te hagan daño de nuevos esas personas que te hicieron sufrir de esa manera tan horrible a ninguno de nosotros nos hicieron algo así somos malos porque nacimos así pero a ti te destruyeron tu corazón y eso es malo ellos son mas malos que nosotros el la estaba contaminando poco a poco era un juego de palabras en el estado que se encontraba era muy voluble a todo lo que le dijeran así que seria fácil controlar su corazón y mente cuando fuese necesario. Pues vamos que nos queda mucho por hacer . Por otra parte a serena la buscaban por todos lados cuando notaron que no estaba había mucha gente buscándola por todos lado menos la sección oscura nadie iba para allá y jamas pensaron que estaría allá. Serena era conducida por unos pasillos muy oscuros Tienes miedo Un poco No te separes de mi nada te pasara mientras yo te proteja y llegaron al ultimo pasillo donde entraron por una puerta donde había dos personas que la esperaban uno de ellos tenia el cabello de color café claro ojos verdes y la piel dorada, el otra mejor dicho porque era mujer tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos azules era muy hermoso estaba muy bien formada. Les presento a serena Mucho gusto El gusto es de nosotros estas decida por que no hay regreso Si lo estoy muy bien empezaremos ahora mismo las tres personas la subieron como a una especie de cámara donde la recostaron y empezó a brillar de una manera increíble habían distintas imágenes que aparecían en su mente cosas que antes nunca había visto pero ella empezó que eso era real ellos le inventaron una historia diferente con algunas cosas verdaderas para no ser descubiertos solamente lo que les convenía que recordara .  
  
Capitulo 5 " Los guerreros del sol"  
  
Sammy se encontraba a unos pasos cuando alguien se le acerco tenia el cabello de color negro unos ojos de color esmeralda media mas o menos 1.80 cm . Ken espere príncipe Eres unos de los guerreros Si majestad Llámame sammy , cual de ellos eres Soy el guerrero del rayo Sabes cual es la misión no, aun falta tres que son el de la velocidad, el del día y la noche y el del calor . Si la misión es proteger a la princesa de la luna y a usted Bien lo primero deja de llamarme así seremos amigos, y tenemos Que. llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿como te llamas? Me llamo Kenyi Mucho gusto ahora debemos encontrar a los otros no deben estar tan lejos, nos juntaremos en el parque a las 7:30 te parece si no hay problema. Sammy se dirigía a su casa cuando escucho la voz de serena -Serena eres tu -Si sammy ayúdame he caído en las garras del mal y me están contaminando con energía negativa falta muy poco para Que. sea una de ellas hermanito al principio quería pero no soporto esta energía Que. me están dando es muy feo -como puedo ayudarte no se - es Que. es mi inconsciente el Que. te esta llamando y no se Que. puedes hacer pero ya es demasiado tarde así Que. adiós cuídate no se cuando me dejen volver pero no le digas a nadie luchare para Que. no me controlen completamente aunque lo veo imposible cuida la tierra por mi si No te preocupes lo haré como tu lo has hecho durante estos cuatro años Gracias hermano cuando regrese serás la primera persona que me vea esta bien , adiós cuida la tierra por mi te estaré esperando. En la cafetería. Haruca se encontraba sola pensando en lo sucedido y también en michiru como explicaría lo que sucedió con aquel chico pero de algo estaba segura que quería volver a verlo.  
  
( En el parque a las 7:30 hora acordada) sammy estaba muy preocupado por lo que había hablado con su hermana que estará pasando donde este ella se preguntaba mientras llegaba Kenyi, al rato llego. majestad quiero decir sammy por fin llegas disculpe el retraso sabes quiero hacer esto rápido no hay mucho tiempo el enemigo no tarda en llegar así que utilizare mi poder para llamar a los otro guerreros haste un poco hacia atrás y sierra los ojos porque va salir una luz cegadora y te puedes quedar ciego Kenyi obedeció de in mediato. Luz solar acción una luz muy grande se apodero del lugar transportando a al guerrero a otra dimensión junto con el príncipe el cual estaba trasformado llevaba un traje apegado al cuerpo encima una especie de armadura pero era algo diferente y un signo extraños uno de ellos era la luna y el sol, tenia una capa dorada y un signo en su frente muy extraño era una luna parecida a la de serena solamente que la completaba un sol los dos fueron transportados a otra dimisión esa dimensión el cielo era de un color rojo y el sol no brillaba a si que supuso que estaba fuera de la galaxia y había poca luz y hacia mucho frió pero detrás de el aparecieron tres hombre que estaban cubiertos por una capa y un antifaz se arrodillaron ante sammy haciendo un gesto de respeto hacia el cual consistía en una empuñadura hacia el pecho . Sammy ustedes son los guerrero que faltan Si majestad . Yo soy el guerrero de la velocidad soy tan rápido como la luz del sol Yo soy el guerrero del calor puedo emitir un calor que derretiría cualquier enemigo. Yo soy el guerrero de la luz y de la oscuridad las puedo manejar a la perfección. Muy bien saben cual es su misión no si respondió el guerrero de la velocidad proteger a la princesa Serena o sea la princesa de la luna y además proteger este planeta. Bueno como todos saben lo que tiene que hacer nos iremos al planeta tierra , sierren sus ojos luz solar acción y todos fueron de vueltos al lugar donde estaban solamente que ya era de noche. Muy bien nos veremos mañana en la cafetería de andrew después de clases ha propósito como se llaman. yo soy ángel yo soy Macoto yo soy molly nosotros nos conocemos desde antes claro lo había olvidado tu eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana bueno eso de mejor no porque ella me dejo por ellas lo decía con resentimiento. Disculpa a mi hermana pero ella debía estar al lado de ellas eran sus protectoras y debían estar al lado de ellas. ( Tres meses después ) continuara...  
  
Capitulo6 " El regreso de serena y un gran cambio" Serena ya pertenecía al mal solamente que no pudieron contaminar todo su corazón solamente la parte donde estaba herido por el sufrimiento ella fue entrenada en el castillo del príncipe Rayen como comportase como princesa ella estaba destina y como era controlada hacia lo que le pedían. Rayen serena debes regresar al castillo de Azari , muy pronto nos iremos a la tierra claro pero como explico mi desaparición majestad bueno dirás esto que fuiste caminado para recorrer el jardín y fuiste atrapada por unos seres extraños que te tomaron prisionera y solo recién acabas de escapar después de haber peleado con ellos. Eso si señor eso haré Te mandare con unos de mis hombres para que te acompañen hasta la salida princesa Bueno me voy, pero una mano la detuvo el príncipe se acerco a serena tomándola entre sus brazos serena estaba roja suavemente postro sus labios en los de ella eso duro unos minutos ahora vete a cumplir con tu misión si señor. Adiós nos veremos pronto Vete mi ángel negro. Serena era escoltada hasta el final de aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad -serena ahora debes irte sola nosotros no podemos pasar para allá gracias amigos cuídate serena nosotros estaremos esperándote cuando vayamos a tu planeta . los estaré esperando. Serena se dirigía al castillo pero con una expresión extraña en sus ojos penso si iba decir eso debía rasgarse un poco la ropa para que le creyeran iba muy vestida para haber tenido una pelea así que se hizo tira las mangas del vestido que llevaba y se pego en el rostro para tener moretones y con una piedra se pego en el brazo para que le saliera sangre y fuera mas dramático así no había por ningún lado que la descubrieran pero le dolía mucho penso espero curarme luego porque el dolor me esta matando a hora se lo que sentía los demonios cuando los ataba riéndose maliciosamente. Cuando llego los guardias la recibieron y ella se hizo la desmayada lo calculo muy bien para caer en los brazos de algún guardia así no le dolería la caída se había vuelto en toda una estratega. La llevaron a una habitación donde inmediatamente fueron a llamar a azari señorita Azari la señorita serena regreso y esta seriamente herida que donde esta En su habitación vamos rápido. Serena estaba muy cansada así que se que dormida pero todos hacían lo posible para que despertara pronto se acordó que estaba desmayada así que despertó abriendo muy lentamente los ojos para que fuera mas creíble donde estoy pregunto en casa respondió Azari que fue lo que paso no me acuerdo mucho solo me acuerdo que estaba en el jardín y luego alguien me ataco y me llevo prisionera y solo recién acabo de despertar lo siento yo debí protegerte y no cumplí con la misión no te preocupes quiero regresar a mi casa le dijo. Azari noto que serena estaba muy cambiada habían pasado cinco años de su desaparición estaba convertida en toda una mujer estaba muy hermosa pero tenia un semblante diferente pero pensó debe ser por los tormento que le toco vivir. - azari muy bien cuando te recuperes de esas heridas volveremos no tu debes quedarte a cuidar este lugar yo regresare sola puedes hacerlo si no te preocupes pero todo lo que decía lo hacia fríamente así que convenció a Azari muy bien arreglare todo para tu partida muy bien, mientras yo duermo estoy un poco estoy cansada duerme debes estar agotadisima ,claro pero cuando ella salió de la habitación serena se levanto y la siguió quería saber lo que iba ser para ese entonces serena no confiaba en nadie y tenia razón en desconfiar todos la habían traicionado, ella se metió a la misma habitación que un día la vio así que savia a que iba. Hacer. majestad la princesa regreso como esta muy bien nada de lo que sospechamos pasó así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos estas segura si señora muy bien pero una voz dijo eso es lo que tu crees se fue riéndose a la habitación todas ustedes me la pagaran en el momento que menos se lo imaginen. Serena todo esta listo para tu partida muy bien quiero ir al jardín un momento si para despedirme de las rosas ve yo voy a estay cerca así que si sucede algo solo grita y estaré para ayudarte. Así lo haré gracias No hay de que siempre te cuidare Serena pensando siempre me traicionaras Pero se fue caminando muy lentamente lo cuál sorprendió azari lo hemos logrado ya es toda una princesa ahora podrá reunirse con sus amigas y su príncipe ella estaba muy contenta. Cuando serena se encontraba viendo las rosas se acordó de Darién pero no que lo amaba no tenía recuerdos de haberlo amado solo recordaba cuando lo odiaba y no savia porque lo estaba recordando pero ese momento desapareció porque se fue alejando del lugar para ir a tomar el avión que la conduciría hacia su planeta y su querido Tokio que muy pronto sería de ella y de rayen  
  
estas lista serena si lo estoy bien veras a tus amigas yo no tengo amigas solo a mi hermano y mis papá ha si tengo dos amigas kelvin y molly pero nadie más las otra no me interesan eso no le gusto mucho a Azari tenia mucho rencor en su corazón penso que la habían controlado pero serena se dio cuenta de ello y le regalo su mejor sonrisa y eso la saco de todas dudas. El avión partió dirigiéndose a la tierra ese avión era muy especial porque tenia la habilidad de cruzar el universo y diversas dimensiones, solamente faltaban cinco segundos para llegar en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo serena estaba en Tokio. Se bajo del avión y dijo he regresado. Continuara ... 


End file.
